Star Wars: Clone
by CloneTrooperStriker
Summary: The Clone Army have gone down as the most elite in the galaxy, with their legacy lasting well beyond their time. Their divisions such as the 501st and 212th handle the hardest and most grueling conflicts an army can face. It took extreme resilience and insensitivity to fight for the Jedi of the Order. Enter the 95th Storm Legion and their infinite war in the darkest trenches.


Chapter One

[Year: 22 BBY]

[Location: Geonosis]

[Year: 22 BBY]

[Location: Geonosis]

CT-1395 looked through his visor at the dusty field they were about to go into. He had his rifle with him as he rode the LAAT/i gunship down. He looked through the narrow slit at the surface. It was kind of a nice thing to look at as the closest star's golden light touched the ground, some disrupted by the massive towers of rock created by the insectoids that lived there before being driven underground. The Geonosians. He could see the red and silver-blue droids as they marched. The stilted balls of Homing Spider Droids accompanied them. He watched as dust trailed behind wheeled droids, Hailfires, and dragged up until the dust dissipated.

Another clone walked up next to him. CT-1396 had his rifle as well. He looked out another slit. They sat there in silence for a second before one spoke. "Calming," said CT-1396, "Isn't it?" He tilted his head to the right. They were looking out the left side. Their blaster rifles touching the ground and resting on their stocks. "A bit," said CT-1395. "Good," responded CT-1396, "It is pretty. Kind of a shame it won't be in the next day or two." "I am not sorry. I'd rather fight the war instead of trying to preserve this scene. It is a temporary beauty. It would just be destroyed by something more catastrophic later," CT-1395 had spoken. "Are you ready?" asked CT-1396. "Are you?" responded CT-1395. CT-1396 smiled at the joke. They were both clones. If one was ready, they were all ready. That was the perk with being a clone. You understood the other's feelings. A clone behind them, obviously annoyed, replied to their conversation, "You done yet?" They were not alone. 7 other clones had been in there, listening to the conversation. "Give it a minute, Stratus," commented another, "Blaster is a talker." Blaster, CT-1396, was known for liking blasters and talking. He preferred Blaster over Chatter because he wasn't all that talkative. "Thanks Breach," replied Blaster, slyly, "Your input is greatly appreciated."

A few minutes of silence followed them. Everyone was mentally preparing themselves for the events about to take place. The Sergeant looked around the small space at the white armored clones. "Troopers," He had shouted, "Listen. I will brief you for our mission." He set down a holo communicator. It a blue model of the map appeared. The scanners mapping it out had relayed everything in a undetailed and unimpressive model. A field surrounding a large rock castle like obstruction was in the center. Multiple heavy turrets, light turrets, artillery, and AA guns surrounded it. "This," he roared, "Is the field we are about to head into. A factory producing battle droids. We are to destroy it and get off planet. We will be accompanied by 200 501st troops, 5 All Terrain-Tactical Enforcers and 10 All Terrain-Reconnaissance Transports. Aircraft are to be focused on the battle taking place above. Troop numbers of the enemy are bigger and untrustworthy. 400 battle droids are marching towards us. 20 artillery, 40 light, and 30 heavy gun platforms. It will be a grueling, but eventful, day." He paused to give the effect. "Now for our enemies. These are referred to as clankers," he boomed and a image of a B1 battle droid came up, "they are deadly. The B1 battle droid is shown above. It is the basic infantry and making up 250 out of the 400 infantry. They carry E-5 blasters and march in parade formation. When shooting, do not get too close for they intend to explode. It is recommended that you don't get close by the GAR high brass. It lessens the chance of injury. A image of the super battle droid was pulled up, "The B2 battle droid is much stronger than it's weak counter part. It is a strong machine with a mounted gun on it's right hand. These don't explode like the B1s, but they do not go down easily. They are put down, but some seem to try for one last shot. It is recommended that you shoot them more than once by GAR high brass as it lessens the chance of injury," spoke the Sergeant. "Are you required to say what they recommend?" asked Blaster. "It is recommended that I say what they recommend as it lessens the chance of injury," replied the quick witted leader.

After the Sergeant was done giving out the info for their opponents, and recommending the recommendations, he stood by as they were approaching the zone. "Will the artillery target us, Frost?" asked CT-1395. "Yes, Striker. Give it a minute," responded the Sergeant. As if on cue, the shuttle started to shake from the flak rounds exploding nearby. Striker leaned on to his DC-15a as the ship travelled. Nearby, a round exploded and rocked the ship. One of the clones hits the door on his right but quickly shifted back into position.


End file.
